


Up On The Roof

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: When this whole world starts getting you down.....





	Up On The Roof

It had a been a long week and an even shorter vacation and it wasn't enough for Dick Grayson. Everything with Dick just falls into muscle memory now, he can do this job with his eyes close now. The routine produces two questions, does this even matter and am I really making any difference? Another bad guy down, another civilian safe and now you wait. Dick didn't hate the job, far from it, but every now and then an earth shattering event would come, shake things up and the excitement would return. 

It was yet another night and poor Dick still wasn't feeling it. Crime was getting to be less frequent and he was ending his nights early. This night he decided to go see Babs and surprise her, Babs has been taking it a bit easy since her more recent scuffle with Penguin. A tap at her window alerts her, but doesn't startle. She sees that it's Dick and let's him in.

"Hey." says Dick as he goes in for a hug.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, just kinda bored...you doing anything?"

"Yeah, staying home."

"Come on, hang out."

"Dick...." she says with a pause as she goes to sit on her bed. "...it's not you or anybody else, I just haven't been able to leave my house since the last time..."

Dick understands. "It's fine, you stay here as long as you need.

Without a response, Dick heads back towards the window and leaves. Barbara sits on her bed and continues to stare out that open window.

 

Dick sits high above Gotham, he's seen it from this height many times, but he would always love sitting up here and taking in the view.

"Thought I would find you here."

Dick recognizes the smooth voice of Jason Todd. He doesn't even look back to confirm and Jason plops down right next to him.

"You ok, Dick?"

Dick doesn't answer his question. "What brings you up here, Jason?"

Jason starts walking towards Dick, "Oh you know, we're just doing our jobs way too good, not a whole lotta crime, but plenty of down time."

Jason has a seat right next to Dick.

"So Dick...you ok?"

Dick can't ignore the question this time.

"A little bit... been a rough week."

"I hear ya, bro. Been trying to figure out what to do with all the down time. I remember you used to always come up here to get away from it all. Sure enough I see you sitting here."

Dick and Jason are joined by Tim, he sits down right next to Jason.

"Hope you don't mind, but I just need to get away from a few things right now." He says as he lays his head on Jason's shoulder.

Dick looks at Jason and Tim and feels that something else my be lurking in the shadows.

"Damian, you don't have to hide, come have a seat."

Damian comes out from the shadows. "You know, I only let myself be found out, Grayson."

Damian takes a seat next to Dick. "Sure is slow tonight."

The boys sit for a bit, Dick breaks the silence.

"It just occurred to me, we've all been dead at one point haven't we?"

"Dude..." Jason says turning his head towards Dick.

"I know it's weird thing to bring up, but we've all been dead at some point, right."

Tim chimes in. "Well, I think I might be the odd man out, I was presumed dead at-"

Jason interrupts Tim by putting him in an armlock. "Hush Timmy, try not to indulge the man, will ya!"

"Sorry I brought it up."

"It's alright Dick, you're just trying to make some small talk." Says Jason letting go of Tim's neck. "Have a good story, you know that weird dude with the camera...Filmfreak?"

"Yeah." Says Dick.

"There was this one time where me and him just sat and watched movies all night."

"Willingly?"

"Yeah, he put one over on me real good one time, tied me to a chair and we just watched movies, not sure what his plan was, guess he just wanted to watch movies. Get this though, the dude falls asleep watching movies and just leaves me tied in the chair. I got out just fine and I didn't even take him in or nothing never bothered to mention it until now."

The boys start laughing.

"I got one for you." Says Dick. "This was when ventriloquist had a sore throat and it was affecting his Scarface voice."

"I gotta hear this." says Damian.

"So I cut off Scarface and the gang during an ambush. Scarface begins talking, but it's really low and scratchy. It was pretty awkward, I think I asked him to repeat himself, but all he did was fire that little tommy gun of his."

The boys laugh, Tim has a story as well.

"I got one anybody remember Kite-Man?"

The name rings a bell to the other boys.

"Well I caught him on an off day one time, When I patrol and see someone flying a kite I like to swing close by to see if it's him and sure enough, I swung by and it was him, on aa roof, flying a kite. He was startled a bit, but I told that he wasn't in trouble and just wanted to see how he was doing. He has just recently lost his son and he always flew kites with him on certain days. He had been running it solo since his son died, but he always brought his son's kite, so I offered to fly kites with him...he thought about it for a moment and without saying anything, he set up the kite and we just flew kites for a few hours."

Jason grabs Tim in for a hug. "Tim you are freakin's adorable!"

Dick is moved by the story as well. Damian was not to be outdone however....

"Well I guess it's my turn....I'm gonna tell you all about the time Deathstroke and I went partying."

"You and Deathstroke? Partying? I didn't know you had a secret party life, Damian. Where did you and Deathstroke Party? Toys 'r' us?" Said Dick, taunting the young son of the Bat. Damian ignores the comment from Dick and precedes with the story.

"I ambushed him once on a hit, it was outside a night club, where the top Russian mob boss was having a birthday party. Once Deathstroke has a target he never lets it go so I paid Deathstroke triple whoever paid him and told him to give that Russian mob boss the best Birthday ever and it was that night I found out that Slade was pretty damn good caterer. Within hours he had tables of various foods delivered to the club and even a custom made Birthday cake. I feel like once the hired hitman thing has run it's course I think Slade has a future in catering events."

Dick has a thought. "Now that you mention it, Slade always loved meeting up in some of the nicest restaurants. 

"Hmm, what do you think we would all do if-"

Jason stops talking as he sees the skys start to turn red.

"Well, time to go check this one out, see you guys during the next down time!"

The four boys leave the roof and begin the next new adventure.


End file.
